


PWP

by XCZA



Category: High School（2010）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCZA/pseuds/XCZA
Summary: 炮友/毒品/抽烟都有毒了我还把烟也加进预警，就迷之搞笑
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	PWP

这次真的吸嗨了。  
挣扎着把神思扯回脑子，Ed尽力让自己的精神和肉体重回地面——但是无法做到。  
他正被人抱起来操。  
那人的该死的鸡巴正在他的屁眼里进进出出，按理说应该是爽的，但Ed今晚实在飞大了，整个人直接超脱三维立体空间，别说被鸡巴捅了，现在拿刀捅他他都无动于衷。  
背后那个该死的家伙一直在把他往前顶，Ed快被他顶进沙发里。因为眼神涣散，Ed看不清沙发垫上的花纹，但是满脑子却都塞满了公式与数字。那些排列组合的线条疯狂地扭动着，就像Ed本人一样。  
那人松开了掐着Ed腰的手，Ed一下跌跪在地上，对正上头的Ed来说这他妈就像从五层楼掉下去，耳边呼呼的全是风声，膝盖直接撞在冰凉的地板砖上。Ed怒骂了一声FUCK，老子膝盖要是摔碎了以后没法后入。  
那人嗤笑了一声，毫不留情地拽着他的辫子又重新操了进去，顶得还挺深，Ed感觉自己的头皮快被扯开了，他上下都在疼，那该死的鸡巴狠狠地破开了他的身体，捅到甬道深处。但是痛感又和快感奇妙地交织在了一起，或许他该期待这个男人更粗暴的对待他。  
这是老子操过的最紧的小母马，他大喘着气，发出古怪的叫声，扯着辫子后入让他看起来真的像在骑马。  
傻吊，Ed翻了个白眼，哥还没开始夹你。  
舒服吗，确实，只不过Ed沉浸于叶子带给他的颅内高潮，肉体成了累赘，男人的鸡巴带来的一波波快感还抵不上他正享受的十分之一。  
男人用力地给了他一巴掌，夹好，你这个不敬业的婊子。这一下下手极重，Ed痛呼出声，下意识夹紧了那根屌，这让男人爽得直抽气。你就是欠打，男人挥手又是极狠的几下，Ed被打得直叫唤，大腿根不断战栗着。  
操，似乎暴力带来的快感更甚于性交，Ed犹豫着要不要让男人更粗暴地对待他。没待他说出口，后背突然传来焦灼的痛感，Ed尖叫起来，那滚烫还在不断地深入，Ed拼命扭动着想要摆脱，操，操，脏话不断地飙出来，可男人一直按着他，他的挣扎让他将鸡巴吃得更深。什么东西！！Ed惨叫着，那灼烧的玩意似乎终于熄灭了，男人又在他背后划弄了好几下才扔进了茶几上的水杯里。  
Ed扭头，你他妈的在我身上按烟？男人耸肩，伸手扣弄起那处伤口，引得Ed哀哀叫唤起来，老子的纹身要被你毁了！  
男人没理他，手指更加用力，Ed发誓他扩张的时候都没这么认真过，沾满烟灰的伤口被进一步撕裂，血流得就像他下面的水。当男人把整根捅进他身体，同时指甲划过伤口时，Ed高潮了，说不清楚是爽得还是痛得，整个人抽搐起来。  
男人加快速度捅了几下，拔出来把鸡巴对准了Ed的嘴巴，操！老子不喜欢舔屌！在Ed骂人时男人捏住了他的面颊，把粗长的阴茎插进了他的嘴里，甚至直接捅到了喉咙，无法呼吸的Ed用舌头不断抗拒着。在Ed快窒息时，男人终于射进了他的嘴里。  
操你妈的，Ed疯狂咳嗽起来，他眼神涣散着，因为过量吸毒眼睛里还流着血，血和眼泪融在一起流下来。而被操肿的嘴唇上沾着精液，他看起来就像路边不值钱的男妓。  
男人拿起刚才被扔烟头的水杯，来，喝点水。  
Ed扭头抗拒着，老子脑子还没吸坏，那里面有烟头！  
男人一手掐住了他的脸颊强迫他张口，给你洗洗嘴里的精液，一手把烟灰水灌进了他的嘴里。焦油的味道充斥了口腔，Ed不得已吞咽下烟草燃烧的残渣，顺带着嘴里残留的精液。还好男人允许他把烟头吐出来，不然Ed真的怀疑自己会碱中毒。  
精疲力尽，Ed倚着沙发瘫在地上。或许他就不该在炮友来之前磕药，不然还能享受一场正常的性爱。现在他的脑子还是一团浆糊，呆看着男人擦干净自己，把纸砸在自己脸上然后离开。


End file.
